Clubbing
by TheMateriaMaster
Summary: Summary; A glance from tipaz-green eyes and whispers from a sultry tounge was all it took. Warnings; Alucard, Vincent and Grell. With these three in the same fiction, I recomend ducking for cover. YAOI.


**Pairing:** Alucard x Grell x Vincent (Yes, you _did_ read that right)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **M

**Setting:** Alternate Universe

**Type: **Multi-Chapter, Complete

**Warnings:** Yaoi, threesome, implied incest, slight B&D but no lemon, just lime.

**Summary: Tipaz-eyes and a sultry tounge was all it took.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FFVII, Hellsing or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>On the lighted stage the dancer swayed upon the shining pole, flawless pale skin shown off and covered by a fall of scarlet red hair that twirled around the body as slim hips moved along with the beat of the erotic music. A black leather skirt parted on one side to showcase a smooth thigh and knee-high leather boots that flattereed the length of those long legs.<p>

Thick belts crossed over the mini-skirt and crimson corset top to keep it held against the waiste, both laced tightly around that slender chest, strings criss-crossing over the pale skin of the dancer's lower back. Dark bands and straps were woven around the white wrists and fingers that clung to the pole, sister restraints that weren't attached to each other, complementing the lithe frame of the single, red dancer.

A knee hooked suddenly around the pole as the beauty swung around it, bloody hair curling around the body, shimmering with a moist layer of sweat. But what drew the attention of the silent and gasping watchers were the eyes. They seemed to glow in the flashing light of the club as though infinite, such an alluring tipaz-green that it seemed possible to drown in their gaze.

The dancer moved with the elegant grace of a feline, arching against the cold metal of the thin pole and brushing all along it temptingly, head tilted back and lovley lips parted as he curled around it.

"It seems another has caught your eye, dear brother," a barbitone voice purred behind his ear, the ghost of hot breath tickling his skin and causing the hair to prickle upon his neck. Amber eyes slided across, seeking the familiar body close to him on the leather chair as another sat down, silently joining his table.

Indigo-black hair hid the too-white face well, tinted orange spectacles obscuring the mysterious eyes of his brother, but nothing hid the devilish grin on his face as he stared at him with a predatory smile. A white gloved hand snaked along his own jawline, creeping behind his ear to pull the glasses down slowly to the bridge of his long nose, revealing the haunting gaze of his crimson eyes.

They watched one another quietly, neithers gaze wavering at the undeniable game, until amber eyes once more looked at the red beauty sensually writhing on the stage.

"Your late, Alucard."

A humorless snort was his reply before his gaze followed his brothers, then strangley fanged teeth shown more as lips and icy-pale skin streched farther into a grin.

"Aren't I always, Vincent?" he chided playfully, the chair scrapping along the dark floor as he drew it closer towards the raven-haired. Amber eyes remained on the stage, but he could just feel the smirk grow impossibly larger.

"You really have been caught by this one, have you not?" he muttered after a pause.

A sharp stare was thrown at him, but no retort. He knew he was right; He always was, so there would be no point in denying such a thing.

"I have," he answered quickly, his eyes once again roaming the form of the scarlet-haired man now twisting around the pole, thighs spreading as he gently slid slowly down until he almost landed on the ground, before once more climbing the way back up with tantalizingly slow movments.

But apparently tonight, Alucard also had his gaze on the dancer on stage, and Vincent felt possesive strings wrap around him as the crimson gaze of his brother watched the sensual movments with a dark gleam.

"Do not stare at me so, Vincent," he whipered curtly, the smirk fading instantly without a blink in his direction. Vincent almost started, realising he was serious. "I do believe we could share?"

The raven-haired then smiled the smallest of smiles, but nonchalantly shrugged, causing the dark gleam to glint in Alucard's eyes as he twisted his gaze to and fro between dancer and brother. So he wasn't against the idea, he thought maliciously.

"Besides... We both wish to see him benith us," he whispered heavily. Just the way he knew would catch his attention.

Vincent's lip upturned in a tiny sneer "You have no sence of romance, do you? Always so vulgar," he tutted.

Alucard repeated his humorless snort, leaning over the table cloth and ignoring the chairs groan of protest at his movement, "Yes, I'm vulgar, but do you seriously expect to find 'Romance' in a strip club?"

Vincent did not reply, wishing the music would overcome his brothers voice, and again stared up at the scarlet-haired dancer, catching him spinning around again until he faced them both, back to the metal pole and slipping down once more, thighs parting slightly as if inviting; tipaz-green eyes peeking out from beneath long and dark eyelashes. Surely fake.

Vincent felt air rush into his lungs as he gasped, blinking to re-check that those bright eyes above red-rimmed glasses had indeed met his, and were staring deep into eachother. Heat reflexifly rushed down his body through his veins and his lower abdomen tightened as his denim black pants began to feel suddenly constricting.

A knowing smirk curved the dancer's pouty lips, pale face tempting the raven-haired closer as he leaned down, almost asking him to come forward, yet he didn't move from his table with the problem between his thighs growing, and the scarlet-haired grinned once more - revealing pointed rows of teeth.

He almost wanted to roll his eyes. 'Figured. I try to get away from my brother, and as soon as I see another, there would be somthing that would remind me of him'.

Alucard sat smugly across from him, the casual smirk fixed in place. "Looks like he's also been caught by you," the indigo-haired supplied with an evil grin, crossing one long leg over the other as he rested further back in the squeaking chair.

Silence was his anwser as Vinvent struggled not to squirm in his seat. It was obvious by the bulge in his trousers that sitting still and pretending was going to acomplish nothing, so he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"So, would you mind sharing?"

Vincent felt as if he couldn't breathe, his blood on fire as Alucards words assaulted his drumming ears, his arousal flaring impossibly high. He summoned all his will-power not to moan and embarras himself infront of the club, closing his eyes so he couldn't watch the red-clad dancer's erotic moves and cause himself more trouble.

That, unfortunatley, blocked his sight of Alucard creeping ever the closer, missing his hand reach out and tentaivley brush a gloved finger along his crotch. He squeezed his eyes even tighter, his fingers snapping to the armchair and curling around the soft leather until his knuckles whitened with strain, his teeth roughly biting his lip to silence whatever noise may crawl out.

"I'm sure two of us could fix this..." he ran his finger once more along the zipper of Vincents jeans unashamedly, pressing down into the metal so it pushed against his brothers erection quickly, then drew away leaving Vincent painfully craving the touch and squirming in his seat more, "...better than one."

He grinned as he saw the raven-haired open his eyes, amber nearlly whiped completley away, and instead black alighted with desire there to replace it. And as if on que, the music ended, along with the show.

But then that beautiful creature loomed forward, coy smile upon his porclein cheeks, and he leaned towards them, blowing a cherry-kiss over the catcalling crowd before he pranced off stage and behind high curtains.

"Ready?"

The raven-haired man forcefully unattached his sweating palm from the arm rest and instantly stood, his companion quick to follow; and both made their way past the dancing bodies of the crowd and towards the backstage rooms. They both knew the owner well enough to have been allowed back there before, and he was sure that the man wouldn't mind them passing through to stop by and seee one dancer.

Vincent dragged his feet to walk through the door, forcing himself to refuse concentration on his limping step and smirking brother, but all cleared his mind as they passed the corner to the dressing rooms and saw what awaited them.

The red-clad dancer stood there silently, back pressed against the wall as he leaned upon the tiles, scarlet hair cascading like a waterfall over his lithe shoulders and his leather skirt riding high on his thighs, causing black underwear beneath to be seen benith the shining material.

The red-head merely smirked at them, aware that he was their whole attention - and eased himself off the wall, hips purposefuly swaying as he crept to the strange men, moving like he was made to wear high-heeled boots.

"I had a feeling, that I'd see you again~" he whispered, circling the two black-haired men, but his eyes focused upon the amber ones of Vincent. The dancer was surprisingly tall, but still shorter than the brothers. He stepped closer, and surprised them both when he was infront of Alucard. "But I have never would have guessed, that you'd bring a friend along~" he purred, smiling as he leaned temptingly closer.

"The names Alucard, babe," he teased, eyes roaming the red-clad dancers pale face, "I expect you to say it."

The scarlet-haired man laughed lightly, eyes glinting as his piercing yet soft gaze twisted to the others face. He walked over to him then, and lowered his eyelashes, staring at him through hooded lids with a sultry grin that made him look easily seductive.

"And what, shall I be calling you~?" He drew closer, almost brushing his chest againsts the raven-haired's, but only sucseeding in rubbing his corset on the dark jacket a hair withe away.

He anwsered with baited breath, "Vincent..."

The dancer laughed softly, watching hunger crawl along his features, "Well Alucard, Vincent... What can I do for you~?" he purred in delight with a somehow innocent expression.

The older brother smirked as he steped closer towards the two, his gloved hand reaching out to run through the scarlet locks falling down the dancers back, tugging gently as he ran a hand through it delicatley. "I think you know..." he whispered hotly into the curved ear.

His roaming hand slid from the long hair, tracing a fingertip along the spine of the corset, before settling on his hips and easing them back against his own, grinding gently against the backside presented to him.

Red hair swished suddenly as the dancer twirled around and reached out, grabbing Alucards free hand and finding Vincent's wrist behind him, tugging them both towards a closed door, marked "Grell".

As soon as they opened the door, Grell eased in Vincent before him, and released Alucards wrist for him to obediantley follow.

Yet he startled both the brothers when he pounced, caging the younger one against the closed door and assaulting Vincent's large lips with his own.

Hands wrapped around the raven-haired's neck as he allowed their lower bodies to rub against eachother, Vincent groaning into Grells mouth as his aching and neglected erection was finally touched, and was helpless against his bodies buck into the scarlet-haired's hips.

Grell felt gloved hands once more tracing invisible patterns along his lower back, grabbing his waiste more roughly this time as Alucard shoved against him, the straining erection behind him undeniable as it rocked against his skirt, as was the warm lips pressing against his neck, trailing down to his bare shoulder and kissing far more lightly than his rotating hips.

Grell gasped in surprise as both brothers thrusted against him, and Vincent took advantage to muffle the sound and slip his burning tounge into the dancers mouth, finally tasting the red-head as he licked around his mouth, meeting a tougne halfway, and both groaned as the other drew back for air before demanding for more fevered kisses.

Alucard trembled with anticipation as he watched the picture his brother and the red dancer created as Vincent tilted back Grell's head until his pale throat was enticingly arched, begging to be bitten and kissed.

The red-head groaned as Alucard leaned forward and lapped at the base of his throat, suckling on the sensitive flesh and leaving a delightful red mark against the ivory skin. The indigo-haired man chuckled, and left a prominant trail of dark love bites along Grells creamy throat, but haulted at the hollow beneath the man's ear, pausing to look at the slightly flushed face of the dancer before his tongue slithered up.

It curled around the shell of his ear and circled the earlobe teasingly before he sharply sucked, pinching the tough skin roughlyly. He was excitedted to feel the ripple that ran down the red-head's spine, body shivering against his own as he further pressed himself against the dancer's back.

Then a quick breath filled the room as Grell and Vincent drew away from the kiss and begun to pant, Grell arms shook as he unraveled them from the raven-haireds neck and pressed his lithe arms against his broad chest. Amber and crimson eyes locked silently in understanding, then both looked at the blushing, tinted cheeks and bright, swollen lips on that porclein face, bloody bruises trailing down his neck to stop on his shoulder.

Grell smirked to himself as he felt hands pulling him towards the corner. 'So they've noticed the bed it seems~' He thought, with a giggidish grin.

It had been put in his dressing room for exactly this reason, but he didn't think he'd be using it too often. Well, not until he saw the two dark-haired men sat at a table before his stage.


End file.
